campjupiterandcamphalfbloodguidefandomcom-20200214-history
Artemis
"I am Artemis Goddess of the hunt" ~Talking to Percy in the Titan's Curse Artemis (Άρτεμις in Ancient Greek) is the goddess of the hunt, moon, maidens, virginity, animals and the wild. She is also the goddess of archery as she is Apollo's twin and they are named as "Twin Archers". Artemis' handmaidens are girls who turn back on the company of men. Mostly because they were betrayed, let down, hopeless or just because they have a lost brother. History Artemis is the first born of Zeus and Leto (but in the series, Apollo likes to joke her by calling her 'Little Series') . Hera forbid Leto to have any child again with Zeus, except for the floating island of Delos. After Artemis' birth, she helped her mother with the coming of Apollo that is why she is also sometimes called the goddess of childbirth. When she was 3 years old, she asked her father, Zeus, for a gift. A silver bow and arrow and to be a hunter. As being Zeus' favorite daughter, he granted her wish easily. She also asked for him to swear on the River Styx to never ever force her to marry and have a child. Zeus swore and agreed to her wishes. Artemis once befriended a huntsman named Orion. As they spent more time together, Artemis began to fall in love with the demigod. Jealous of their relationship, Apollo decided to kill him. While Orion was bathing, Apollo challenged Artemis to shoot Orion in the head, which was bobbing above the water. Not knowing it was her companion, Artemis shot him. According to Homer and Hesiod, Gaea had sent a giant scorpion to kill Orion because he and Artemis threatened to kill every beast on earth. The scorpion succeeded in doing its job. Devastated by her loss, Artemis asked Zeus to send both Orion and the scorpion into the stars which Zeus obliged and made the constellations Orion and Scorpius. In other versions says that Orion tried to seduce Opis, one of her followers, and she killed him. In a version by Aratus, Orion took hold of Artemis' robe and she killed him in self-defense. Many stories were told of Artemis defending her virginity from others, including the giant Otus, who had tried to seize her for his wife. Others such as Actaeon were punished for accidentally seeing her nude. Many of Artemis' myths placed her in the role of an avenger. She is said to have caused quick deaths to her victims with her silver arrows. ''Percy Jackson and the OlympiansEdit The Titan's CurseEdit Artemis, along with her hunters, makes her first appearance. She helps Percyand his friends when they face the manticore at Westover Hall and goes on a mission west to hunt the Ophiotaurus, and promises Percy that she will look for Annabeth while hunting for this monster. She is captured by the General,Atlas, and is used to lure Percy and his friends west to save Annabeth. Artemis was convinced to hold the sky, in pity to Annabeth. Artemis could not simply stand by and watch a young maiden die, and she takes the sky from Annabeth. As Percy, Thalia, and Zoë arrive to rescue her, Zoë gives her life to stop Atlas from stabbing Artemis. Meanwhile, Percy takes the sky from Artemis so she can fight Atlas, as Percy was no match for theTitan. During the fight, Artemis forces Atlas back and he is eventually pushed back under the sky as Percy rolls out of the way. Artemis, Percy, Thalia and Annabeth return to Olympus for the winter solstice. She is the first to suggest plans for war preparations against the Titans, and appears fair and honest, as she is horrified at the vote of whether or not to destroy Percy, as he risked his life for them and stands up for him against the other Olympians when they vote. The Last OlympianEdit Artemis appears again when she battles Typhon. Her Hunters help the Campers of Half-Blood Hill fight againstKronos' army. One of her hunters, Thalia, had a statue of Hera fall on her legs during The Battle of Manhattan. In the council, after Kronos was defeated, she convinced Hades to send her deceased Hunters to the Underworld realm of Elysium. The Heroes Of OlympusEdit The Lost HeroEdit Artemis is noted to be one of the gods who disagreed with Zeus' decision to close Olympus. She sent out her Hunters to search for Percy, showing that she was still interfering in mortal affairs. PersonalityEdit Artemis possesses a deep caring for girls, especially for maidens whom she presides over. Unlike her twin, she is less "easy-going" and more focused with a much greater understanding of mortals than most of the gods. Although she is reasonable, Artemis holds a general dislike of men, only acknowledging and respecting those who prove themselves. Artemis is shown to be an independent goddess who prefers the company of her hunters to even that of other gods. She loves hunting and is associated with the moon, which Apollo mentioned happened during the Roman era when the former goddess of the moon faded. Although less easy-going than her brother, and despite her general disapproval of boys, she is one of the more sympathetic of the Olympians, and weighs individuals by their acts and choices, as opposed to their potential. AppearanceEdit She can appear as whatever she likes, but chooses to be the average age of her Hunters, which is around twelve, though in the film she is seen as a full grown woman. She has auburn colored hair and eyes as silvery yellow as the moon, and is incredibly beautiful. Percy describes her face as breathtakingly beautiful. Her cabin is number eight at Camp Half-Blood, which is mostly noted for its silver color and silver aura that shines during the night when the moon rises. DianaEdit DianaArtemis can change her appearance into her Roman counterpart of Diana. As Diana, she becomes more disciplined, militaristic, and warlike. The Greeks envisioned Artemis as an independent and vigorous goddess of the wilderness while the Romans depicted Diana additionally as the goddess of the moon. AbilitiesEdit *She possesses the standard powers of a goddess. *She has advanced hunting abilities. *She has the ability to control animals associated with hunting. *She has enhanced speed, aim, and precision. *She is an expert fighter with her bow and arrows, and her hunting knives. She was able to hold her own against Atlas using her hunting knives. *She can replenish the animals she kills. *She may have a dynamic camouflage ability. *She can transform ordinary things into things associated with hunting. *She can help heroes more directly since wild animals and monsters are in her domain. *She can see clearly in the night. *She can transform people into constellations once they have passed. *Menekinesis: Ability to control the power of the moon. ItemsEdit She has silver bow and arrows, a pair of hunting knives and a silver chariot which she rides in pulled by deer. This gave mortals the idea of Santa Claus. Goddess of the Hunt and the MoonEdit Artemis has two sides of her, the fierce and lively goddess of the Hunt and the mysterious and serene goddess of the Moon. In her two sides, she is mostly seen as the the Goddess of Hunt, where she wears a short tunic with her hair into a ponytail, holding a bow and quiver and mostly with her golden stag. When she is the Goddess of the Moon, she wears a long gossamer dress and has her hair held up. However the Romans' saw her additionally as the goddess of the moon. RelationshipsEdit LetoEdit Artemis, along with her twin brother, Apollo, showed great love for their mother, Leto. An example of this is shown when Queen Niobe insulted Leto, Artemis and Apollo sought revenge. They killed Niobe's seven daughters and seven sons. It is said that Artemis spared the youngest daughter of Niobe. It is also said that the gods took pity on Niobe and turned her into a stone. Apollo, her brother. ApolloEdit Artemis is mostly seen as to be annoyed and distant from Apollo, maybe because of her strict attitude towards men and him for being so carefree. Though in most parts they are shown to be arguing, Artemis and Apollo show a strong bond between siblings, as depicted in ''The Titan's Curse when Apollo breaks the law in helping Percy to save Artemis. Zoë NightshadeEdit Zoë Nightshade was the former Lieutenant of the Hunters. Zoë was fiercely loyal to Artemis ever since she became a Huntress. Despite knowing that she'd be the one to "die by a parent's hand", she went on the quest because she wanted to save Artemis. When Zoë dies, Artemis turns her into a constellation, "the Huntress", depicting a girl with a bow running across the night sky. Artemis is so upset by Zoë's death that she flicked with silver light. OrionEdit This was the only demigod who Artemis fell in love with. She was forbidden to having mortal affairs, Zeus and the other Olympians knew that and Aphrodite isn't supposed to make her fall in love with someone. But Apollo , saw this differently. He thought Orion was using Artemis, so he shot him when he was sitting in the woods, alone. When Artemis found out Orion died, not knowing Apollo killed him, she swore to the River Styx to never fall in love again. She released him to the sky to be a constellation, just like Zoë Nightshade. The HuntersEdit The Hunters are Artemis' handmaidens, young maidens who are given the gift of immortality, or rather technically the gift of eternal youth, the skill of archery, superhuman strength, speed and dexterity. The Hunters had a choice whether to be this way or remain normal. A hunter must not fall in love or rather more specifically, lose her maidenhood, for she loses her immortality as a result dies, or she will die in battle. They are the closest thing tochildren Artemis has. While the Hunters cannot die of natural causes, they can be killed, albiet more difficuilt to do so. Notable HuntersEdit *Zoë Nightshade (deceased) *Thalia Grace *Bianca di Angelo (deceased) *Phoebe Being a Virgin GoddessEdit :Main article: Virgin goddesses Artemis - Selene - HecateArtemis is one of the virgin goddesses on Mount Olympus besides Athena andHestia. Hestia, Athena, and Artemis made an oath on the River Styx to Zeus saying that they would not marry and would stay virgins for eternity. Artemis is one of the goddesses that make up the triple goddess symbol: *The Maiden -waxing moon- Artemis, represents the huntress on earth *The Mother -full moon- Selene, represents the moon in the heavens *The Crone -waning moon- Hecate, represents the Underworld Artemis' ChariotEdit :Main article: Artemis' Chariot Artemis' chariot can fly. Artemis' chariot is made out of silver and pulled by four golden horned deer. The bridles of her chariot are made out of silver as well. Her chariot gave mortals the idea of Santa Claus. FilmEdit The Lightning ThiefEdit Artemis was played by Ona Grauer. ''She was only seen once in the film, in the throne room of Olympus on theSummer solstice. TriviaEdit *Originally Artemis was the goddess of Dawn and Frost. Although after a while her dominion over both went toEos as she was the dawn personified. *In myth, the sole reason Artemis was sometimes considered a goddess of the moon was because others perceived her to be either Selene or Hecate *In ''The Titan's Curse, it is said she likes to turn boys who see the Hunters' camp into jackalopes. *In The Titan's Curse, she had found a respect for Percy and even called him a 'man' instead of a 'boy' after she and Annabeth were rescued. This respect went so far as to have the Hunters search for Percy. *Artemis, being the goddess of Hunt, has a collection of furs belonging to many creatures, some maybe extinct since Percy didn't know some of them that were hanging in Artemis' tent. *She has temples or shrines in Olympus as seen in The Last Olympian when Thalia stated this after seeingKronos destroy a shrine to Artemis. *A minor planet, (105) Artemis, a lunar crater, the Artemis Chasma and the Artemis Corona (both on Venus) have all been named after her. *78 Diana, an asteroid, is named after her roman counterpart. *Diana, a crater on moon, is named after her roman counterpart. *Artemis is the only goddess that is described as having auburn hair. *Artemis has placed two people in the stars: Orion and Zoë.